Subjects A0 and B0
by EledethGaladhrim
Summary: Elle s'appelait Joan. Un nom de mec d'après Minho. Elle était une fille et eux des garçons au milieu d'un labyrinthe. Pourquoi? Ils ne le savaient pas, enfin, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un certain Thomas qui allait tout chambouler. Elle était arrivée un beau jour sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Nom de dieu mais qu'avaient en tête les Créateurs ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour, bonsoir!

Me voici avec une fanfiction sur Maze Runner, avec un OC, qui je l'espère, vous plaira. En ce qui concerne mon autre fic sur les Avengers, j'explique la raison de mon retard impardonnable dans une note sur mon profil, mais je développerais plus dans le prochain chapitre de cette fiction.

Donc je m'attaque à Maze Runner (ou le Labyrinthe, comme vous voulez) parce que je dois dire que ces bouquins m'ont littéralement transporté. Je crois même qu'ils sont mes préférés, même si je ne les ai découverts qu'en octobre. Je pense suivre la logique des livres en gardant certains point du film (qui au passage était juste génial).

**Disclaimer :** Tout revient à James Dashner sauf mon OC, bien évidemment.

**Rating :** T parce qu'ils ont pas un langage très joli et que parfois ils se tapent dessus.

* * *

**Prologue :**

Aujourd'hui était un jour presque normal au bloc. La petite communauté s'affairait comme chaque matin et les Coureurs partaient explorer le Labyrinthe, comme chaque jours. Certains blocards, les lève-tôt, partirent travailler tandis que la plupart des autres garçons mangeaient dans le réfectoire.

Newt porta sa fourchette à sa bouche tranquillement devant un Alby visiblement content. Aujourd'hui était le jour où la boîte remontait pour amener un nouveau au Bloc et Alby se prenait un malin plaisir à faire visiter l'endroit aux nouveaux, à sa façon. L'alarme était attendue par tous les blocards, cette alarme qui leur amènerait un nouveau compagnon qu'ils pourraient charrier pendant un mois pour ensuite passer au suivant.

Le son assourdissant de l'alarme retentit enfin dans tout le bloc, ce qui fit sursauter Newt, concentré sur son assiette. Alby lui lança un regard et ils se levèrent brusquement, laissant leur repas sur la table. Ils sortirent en trombe de la ferme et virent que la plupart des blocards couraient en direction de la boîte, comme chaque mois à la même date.

Ils se placèrent tous autour de la boîte dont les portes s'ouvrirent dans un fracas métallique absolument désagréable. Gally s'approcha en bousculant légèrement Newt, qui grogna, et se mit à fixer la boîte avec intérêt. Il fut bien vite imité par les autres.

Une forme humaine était recroquevillée dans un coin et tremblait. Rien d'étonnant se dirent les blocards. Gally lança un regard à Alby qui hocha la tête. Ayant l'approbation de l'un de leurs leaders, Gally sauta dans la boîte qui trembla. La forme humaine eut un sursaut et releva alors violement la tête en s'accrochant aux grillages qui servaient de murs à la boîte et Gally eut la plus grande surprise de sa vie.

« Nom de … » Souffla-t-il.

Gally ne bougea pas, ne sachant que faire face à cette situation. Devant le manque de réaction du blocard, Newt sauta alors à son tour dans la boîte suivit d'Alby. Le blond ouvrit la bouche quand il découvrit ce qui pétrifiait le blocard. Il tourna alors la tête vers les autres.

« C'est … une fille. »

* * *

Voilà. C'est un peu ordinaire mais il faut bien introduire les choses, n'est-ce pas?

J'espèce que ce petit prologue vous a plu et n'hésitez pas si vous avez des remarques (positives ou négatives, j'accepte tout, et oui!) ou des questions, même s'il ne se passe rien pour le moment, héhé.

A la prochaine!

EledethGaladhrim.


	2. Chapter 1

La dit fille arqua un sourcil mais ne bougea pas, elle se contentait de trembler. Gally fit un pas en avant.

« Quel est ton nom ? » Demanda-t-il le plus doucement possible.

Elle ne répondit pas, ce qui l'agaça. Elle continuait de le fixer avec ses yeux marron clairs grands ouverts qui reluisaient de peur et d'incompréhension. Son visage était fin et encadré par de longs cheveux bruns totalement en désordre. Elle resserra sa prise sur le grillage, en respirant fortement, et se glissa contre ce dernier lentement comme si Gally allait lui sauter dessus. Ce dernier se tourna vers Alby qui avait les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Gally.

\- Alors ça... C'est bien la première fois qu'une fille se pointe au bloc. » Fit Alby le regard rivé sur la fille.

Newt, qui était resté derrière Gally, s'avança plus prêt et s'accroupit devant la fille qui eut un autre sursaut. Elle posa son regard sur le blond qui tressaillit. Nom de dieu. Comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir un tel regard ? On aurait dit qu'elle le sondait jusque dans le plus profond de son âme.

« On ne te veut aucun mal. » Commença le blond.

Gally réprima un rire moqueur tandis qu'Alby commençait à perdre patience.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » Continua Newt en lui tendant la main.

La fille le fixait comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Puis ses traits s'adoucirent et sa respiration se calma. Elle lâcha doucement le grillage et approcha lentement sa main de celle de Newt. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils mais ne bougea pas. La fille continuait à avancer sa main au ralenti quand Gally se posta brusquement aux côtés de Newt.

« Bon la fille, tu réponds ou on y passe la journée ? »

La fille se stoppa et son regard passa de Newt à Gally. Sa bouche se tordit dans un rictus moqueur et elle arqua un sourcil en baissant son bras.

« C'est comme ça que tu t'adresses aux gens ? »

Newt laissa échapper un hoquet d'étonnement tandis que Gally ouvrit grand les yeux. La fille venait de parler. Elle venait de leur sortir un sarcasme. Normal.

Son bras se releva alors et son poing s'abattit droit sur le nez de Gally qui bascula en arrière en rugissant.

« Nom de… ! » Cria Newt en se relevant.

La fille sourit de satisfaction en voyant Gally se relever en la foudroyant du regard. Newt regarda Alby qui s'avança droit sur la fille, visiblement mécontent. Il se baissa à sa hauteur et s'avança vers elle, les sourcils froncés au maximum.

« Ecoute fillette, ici on n'est pas là pour se battre ou s'engueuler. On est tous dans la même galère, alors y va falloir que tu y mettes du tien. Fille ou pas fille. Alors tu vas gentiment te lever, sortir de la boîte, voir le monde extérieur, chialer comme une gamine et nous foutre la paix, à moins que tu sois plus disposée à discuter avec nous. »

La fille l'observa longuement puis sourit doucement. Elle tendit la main devant Alby qui resta de glace, les traits tirés dans une expression qui se voulait menaçante.

« Je m'appelle Joan. »

Les traits d'Alby s'adoucirent et il prit la main froide de la fille.

« Bien Joan. Je suis Alby. Le blond derrière c'est Newt et celui dont tu as explosé le nez, c'est Gally. Tu as un nom bien curieux pour une fille. » Il accompagna sa dernière phrase d'un sourire moqueur.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules tandis que Gally relâcha son nez, qui s'était arrêté de saigner, et fusilla Joan du regard. Cette dernière l'ignora royalement et fixait intensément Alby.

« Où est-ce que je suis exactement ? » Fit-elle d'une voix moins assurée qu'elle aurait voulue.

Alby sourit en montrant les dents et se releva en empoignant Joan par les épaules. Il la remit sur pieds puis la tira vers les autres. Il la souleva sans difficultés et la balança presque dans les bras des blocards restés en haut. Joan atterrit sur Winston qui s'écroula sous son poids mais il n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre car la jeune fille roula sur le côté et se releva en titubant dans une position de défense tandis que les autres garçons riaient.

« Je n'aime pas qu'on se fiche de moi ! » Cria-t-elle à Alby qui remontait de la boîte suivit de Newt et de Gally.

Elle aurait pu être crédible, si elle ne tremblait pas autant. Alby gardait son sourire victorieux sur le visage et s'approchait dangereusement de Joan qui reculait, toujours en position de défense.

« Bien la bleue, va falloir te détendre maintenant parce qu'ici, c'est ton chez toi. Tu vas devoir apprendre les règles du bloc, tu piges ? D'autant plus que t'es la seule fille ici. »

Joan grogna et continua de reculer. Newt posa une main sur l'épaule d'Alby et le fit se stopper.

« Arrête toi, tu l'effraies plutôt qu'autre chose. Souffla-t-il.

\- Laisse moi faire, c'est assez drôle la façon dont elle réagit. »

Newt soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Joan s'était arrêtée et son regard balaya les garçons devant elle. Il y en avait de tout âge, de treize ans à dix-huit ans maximum à vu d'œil. Elle ne se souvenait d'ailleurs même plus de son propre âge. Elle pencha la tête pour observer ses vêtements. Elle portait une chemise blanche, totalement sale, un pantalon marron et de vieilles chaussures. Etrange. Mais le plus étrange, c'était qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien, pas même de sa famille. D'où venait-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle ici ? En prenant conscience de tous ses problèmes, Joan commença à faire une crise d'angoisse. Le premier qui s'en aperçut fut Gally, qui continuait à lui jeter des regards noirs et méfiants.

« Je crois qu'elle va s'étouffer. » Déclara-t-il simplement comme si c'était normal.

Newt ouvrit grand les yeux et eut pour réflexe de courir jusqu'à la fille qui recula, toujours en pleine crise de panique.

« Ne-ne t'approche pas de moi ! Hurla-t-elle entre deux respirations.

\- Tu vas t'évanouir si tu continues comme ça tocarde !

\- Et bien ça m'empêchera de voir vos tronches ! »

Elle tomba à genoux et Newt se rua sur elle. Il lui attrapa le visage et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu vas immédiatement te calmer ! Tu es en sécurité ici ! Nom d'un plonk !

\- Arrête de crier ! Rugit-elle en essayant de se dégager.

\- Non ! Pas temps que tu te seras pas calmée ! Ici on est au bloc, en sécurité ! C'est notre chez nous et le tien maintenant ! Tu vas apprendre à y vivre et même si tu ne te souviens de rien, c'est le cas pour nous tous ici ! Ne penses pas que tu sois la seule dans ton cas ! Tocarde ! »

Cette réplique eut pour mérite de clouer le bec à Joan qui se retenait de fondre en larmes. Elle reprit petit à petit une respiration normale et Newt relâcha sa prise. Ses joues portaient la marque de ses mains et il commençait à se sentir coupable de l'avoir brutalisée. Joan baissa la tête.

« Je suis désolée. »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Elle renifla mais aucune larme ne franchit la barrière de ses yeux. Elle se contentait de fixer le sol sans bouger.

De son côté, Alby avait libéré les autres qui allèrent reprendre leur travail. Il releva la tête vers le ciel et fit une grimace. Il était trop tard pour la visite, il allait faire noir et les portes allaient se fermer.

* * *

Et voici le premier chapitre. Je ne sais pas trop si la longueur convient donc si vous avez des remarques, n'hésitez pas. ~  
Ah et Joan ça se prononce un peu comme "John" au cas où vous ne le saviez pas et que vous vous posiez la question, huhu.

A la prochaine !

EledethGaladhrim.


	3. Chapter 2

Gally faisait littéralement la tête. Un nouveau venait de le frapper lui ? En plus une fille ! C'était le comble ! Il serra les dents en fixant Newt et la jeune fille sur le sol. Pour qui se prenait-elle ?! Ce soir, elle allait en voir de toutes les couleurs ! Foi de Gally !

De leur côté, Newt et Joan s'étaient relevés pendant qu'Alby s'approchait d'eux.

« Bon ça y est ? Ta petite crise est passée la bleue ? Parce que bon, on va pas y passer la soirée ! »

Joan serra les poings et s'avança pour le frapper mais Newt, anticipant son geste, l'en empêcha.

« La ferme ! » Cria-t-elle.

Alby éclata de rire ce qui surprit Joan. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et détendit ses bras en se dégageant de l'emprise de Newt. Ce dernier réprimait aussi un rire qui se trahissait par le tressaillement de ses épaules.

« C'est la première fois qu'un bleu se montre aussi farouche le premier jour ! D'habitude ils vont tous chialer dans leur coin mais ça c'est nouveau ! » S'exclama-t-il en la pointant du doigt entre deux éclats de rire.

Joan soupira et fronça les sourcils.

« Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

\- Tu comprendras plus tard la bleue. »

Du mouvement derrière eux attira l'attention de Joan qui se retourna. Des garçons sortaient des murs en courant et allaient dans un bâtiment en béton plus loin dans le bloc. Quand ils eurent tous disparus dans la bâtisse, un grondement sourd retentit et le sol se mit à trembler. Joan tomba à la renverse tandis qu'Alby se mit à rire, encore. La jeune fille se retourna et aperçut les murs qui les entouraient bouger… Des murs ? Ils étaient visiblement enfermés entre quatre murs qui comportaient chacun de grands couloirs qui étaient, apparemment, en train de se fermer, d'où l'horrible bruit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda Joan sans quitter les portes du regard.

Alby s'accroupit à sa hauteur en souriant.

« Ça, la bleue, on verra ça demain. Pour le moment, tu vas lever tes fesses de là et nous suivre. Il faut que tu manges. »

Alby lui tendit la main mais Joan se releva toute seule en arquant un sourcil. Le leader des blocards fut stupéfait qu'elle ne pose pas plus de question sur le labyrinthe mais il s'en contenta. Il se dirigea vers la ferme et Joan lui emboîta le pas suivit de Newt qui gardait un sourire moqueur plaqué sur le visage.

Une fois arrivés à la ferme, Alby fit assoir Joan tandis qu'il allait chercher un certain Poêle-à-frire, un nom particulièrement ridicule pensa Joan. Newt l'avait quittée pour aller voir les autres. Il s'approcha du maton des coureurs, Minho, qui était assit dans un coin, un gobelet à la main. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire sarcastique.

« Alors ? Il parait qu'on a une fille maintenant ?

\- Ouais. »

Newt s'assit aux côtés de Minho en soupirant. Son regard accrocha le dos de Joan qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil assise sur un tronc d'arbre. Minho suivit son regard et l'aperçut.

« Comment elle s'appelle ?

\- Joan.

\- Haha ! C'est pas un nom de mec ça ?

\- Peut-être. »

Il attrapa une bouteille et but une gorgée de la boisson la plus répugnante du bloc dont la recette était tenue secrète par Gally. Minho arqua un sourcil devant le manque de réaction de son ami.

« Tu es bien silencieux.

\- Elle m'a fatigué. Tu sais qu'elle a presque cassé le nez à Gally ?

\- Ouais, il couinait tout à l'heure.

\- Bien fait pour lui, ça lui apprendra à ce tocard. »

Alby était revenu avec une assiette devant Joan qui la prit sans rien dire. Newt et Minho continuaient d'observer ses moindres faits et gestes.

« C'est quand même bizarre qu'après un an et quelques, on nous envoie une fille. Fit Newt en baillant.

\- Ouais. Je sais pas ce qu'on va faire d'elle. A ton avis ?

\- Je la vois mal dans les Torcheurs. Peut-être dans les Trancheurs ? Cette fille m'a l'air d'une psychopathe. T'aurais du la voir tout à l'heure. »

Minho se mit à rire.

« Elle t'a traumatisé mon pauvre !

Je crois bien. »

Du côté de Joan, il ne se passait rien. Elle se contentait de manger tranquillement, de multiples questions lui remplissant l'esprit. Qui était-elle? Qui étaient tous ses garçons ? Que faisait-elle ici ?  
Soudain, son assiette vola sur le côté et tout son repas se retrouva sur l'herbe. Joan tourna la tête et aperçut Gally, le pied en l'air qui la fixait avec une lueur de défi dans le regard. Tous les garçons s'étaient tus et observaient la scène. Le pied de Gally retomba au sol et Joan le suivit du regard. Les yeux du garçon reluisaient de vengeance et Joan l'avait bien compris. Elle se leva lentement pour faire face à ce Gally. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui jusqu'à être le plus près possible et le regarda dans les yeux. Il faisait au moins deux têtes de plus qu'elle ce qui l'entraînait à lever la tête.

« Je suis désolée… pour ton nez. »

Tous les blocards ouvrirent la bouche de surprise, même Gally semblait étonné. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle s'excuse.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, je suis vraiment désolée, et idiote en plus. Et puis t'avais pas à me parler comme ça hein ! Je viens d'arriver, t'aurais pu être plus gentil et… Oh et puis zut ! »

Joan pivota sur elle-même et s'en alla sous le regard médusé des garçons. Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner en silence quand tout d'un coup, Minho explosa de rire.

« Pouahaha ! Je l'aime bien celle-là ! »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le maton des coureurs qui se tordait de rire. Gally se sentit soudain idiot et coupable. Il avait peut-être exagéré sur le coup. Mais c'était elle qui avait commencé aussi ! Une main se posa sur son épaule, il se tourna brusquement et aperçut Alby qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

« T'en fais pas tocard, elle t'en veut pas. »

Il s'éloigna en riant puis tous les blocards retournèrent à leurs occupations. Gally reprit ses esprits et se dirigea vers ses amis les bâtisseurs sans rien dire. A vrai dire, il aimerait oublier cette histoire.

Alby s'approcha de Newt qui était affalé sur le sol, sa bouteille dans les mains. Le leader des blocards croisa les bras en prenant un air faussement mécontent.

« Tu vas arrêter de boire ce truc infect ?

\- Arrête, je sais que t'aime ça. »

Newt porta la bouteille à sa bouche en souriant et avala une gorgée sans faire de grimace. Alby sourit puis reprit une tête sérieuse.

« Il va falloir aller la chercher la bleue avant qu'elle ne fasse une connerie.

\- Tu veux qu'elle fasse quoi ? Le bloc est totalement fermé. Répondit Newt franchement ennuyé.

\- Tu viendras pas te plaindre quand on retrouvera la tocarde à moitié morte d'angoisse !

\- Comme si ça pouvait t'intéresser. »

Newt arqua un sourcil en souriant sarcastiquement. Alby allait répliquer mais Minho arriva de nulle part.

« Je peux aller la chercher si vous voulez, elle a l'air sympa. »

Alby dévisagea Minho comme s'il avait dit qu'il voulait se marier avec un Griffeur.

« Bah quoi ? Personne se bouge pour la retrouver, faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue ! »

Newt plissa les yeux.

« Pourquoi tu veux y aller ? D'habitude t'en à rien à faire des nouveaux. »

Minho prit l'air le plus innocent possible.

« Pour une fois que quelque chose change, je veux être aux première loges ! Non mais sérieusement, une fille ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser. »

Il tourna les talons vers là où Joan avait disparu puis s'éloigna en se frottant les mains et en ricanant. Newt l'observa s'éloigner, les sourcils froncés. Son regard ne se décrocha du dos du coureur que lorsqu'Alby éclata de rire.

« Fronce pas les sourcils comme ça tocard, tu vas prendre des rides. » 

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu aussi. ~

A la prochaine!

EledethGaladhrim.


	4. Chapter 3

Joan ne s'était pas arrêtée un instant de marcher et commençait à fatiguer. Elle était arrivée complètement à l'opposé du camp des garçons dans une sorte de forêt assez étendue.

La jeune fille voulut tout d'abord s'assoir mais se dit qu'on la retrouverait trop facilement. Alors, avec toute l'agilité dont elle pouvait faire preuve, elle attrapa une branche d'un grand arbre pour pouvoir grimper mais cette dernière céda sous son poids dans un craquement sourd, la faisant tomber. Elle roula sur le dos et s'écrasa contre l'arbre voisin. Joan grimaça. Ça commençait bien. Elle abandonna alors l'idée de grimper à un arbre et resta par terre.

Elle devait faire le point sur sa situation. Tout d'abord, elle ne se souvenait de rien à part son nom : Joan. Un nom bien pourri, pensa-t-elle. Elle était dans un endroit rempli d'une cinquantaine de garçons qu'ils nommaient le bloc. Un nom bien choisi pour une fois se dit-elle en observant les murs en béton… ou en pierre, elle ne savait pas. Il y avait visiblement un truc de l'autre côté mais on ne voulait pas lui dire. Joan haussa les épaules. On lui expliquerait sûrement plus tard. Elle frissonna. Tout ceci était vraiment trop étrange mais elle devait conserver son sang-froid sinon elle allait perdre la tête.

Un craquement de branche la fit sursauter. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et se saisit d'un bâton prête à attaquer. Des pas se firent entendre et les feuilles mortes craquaient à chaque pas.

_Crac_. _Crac_. _Crac_.

Joan retint sa respiration. Il était tout proche. Quoique ça puisse être, ça allait passer un sale quart d'heure !

_Crac._ _Crac. Crac._

Le bruit se fit plus fort et une silhouette apparut devant Joan.

Elle baissa son bâton en reconnaissant la forme d'un garçon. Il était grand, aussi grand que le blond dont elle ne se souvenait plus le nom mais pas autant que Gally. Lui, elle avait bien compris son nom par contre. Le garçon était typé asiatique et était visiblement assez musclé. Joan serra son bâton et recula d'un pas. Elle voulait qu'on la laisse seule ! Ils n'avaient donc pas compris le message ?

Minho était arrivé devant la fille et était stupéfait, il faillit exploser de rire d'ailleurs. Elle était debout devant lui, les cheveux en bataille et emmêlés avec des feuilles mortes, tenant un grand bâton dans les mains. Elle le scruta du regard et il se sentit transpercé de toutes parts. Elle avait vraiment un regard pénétrant.

« Hey. Je vais pas te faire de mal, j'viens juste pour te ramener à la ferme. »

Elle haussa un sourcil sans répondre. Minho sourit, c'était plutôt mignon.

« Et si je n'ai pas envie de revenir ? » Gronda-t-elle.

Elle avait une voix claire et forte qui trahissait sa méfiance. Le sourire de Minho s'élargit. Une fille avec du répondant, c'était bien ce qu'il fallait au bloc !

« Et bien je viendrais te chercher de force. Tu peux pas faire tout ce que tu veux ici, la bleue. »

Joan le sonda quelques instant avant de brusquement jeter son bâton derrière elle. Elle s'assit ensuite par terre au plus grand étonnement du maton des coureurs. Elle croisa les bras et observa Minho avec un sourire mauvais.

« Je peux savoir ton nom, mec ? »

Le dit mec éclata de rire. Ce qui agaça Joan.

« Je te le dirais que si tu me suis.

\- C'est très ennuyeux, je n'en ai pas l'intention. Tu vois, tes potes là-bas, ils ont pas été très gentils avec moi.

\- Tu parles de Gally ?

\- Ouais mais pas que. Alby… Je crois. Il m'a balancée de l'espèce de chose qui m'a emmené ici, et pas avec délicatesse!

\- Ah mais c'est parce que tu l'avais contrarié.

\- Il était mort de rire.

\- Tu l'avais contrarié. »

Joan passa lentement une main dans ses cheveux et faillit gémir de douleur. Sa main s'était coincée entre les nœuds qui lui tiraient les cheveux. Elle la retira vivement en rougissant subitement. Elle devait avoir une tête affreuse.

« T'inquiète pas, on a des brosses à cheveux dans la ferme. » Déclara Minho.

Comme si ça pouvait la convaincre de le suivre.

« Par contre t'es complètement crade, va falloir que tu prennes une douche. »

Joan faillit hurler de rage. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il celui-là ?! Elle se releva subitement et s'approcha du garçon en le pointant du doigt.

« Non mais je te permet pas, mec !

\- Parfait, on va pouvoir continuer cette discussion à la ferme !

\- Hein ? »

Contre toute attente, Minho attrapa Joan par la taille et la souleva pour la jeter sur son épaule. Puis, il se mit à courir de là d'où il venait en riant.

« Non mais t'es dingue ! Pose-moi immédiatement abruti !» Hurla Joan en lui frappant le dos et en se tortillant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Minho ne répondit rien et continua de sprinter vers la ferme.

Newt scrutait l'horizon depuis ce qui lui servait de couchette improvisée pour ce soir, il avait décidé de dormir dehors pour une fois. Il attendait alors que Minho revienne avec la fille.

Après quelques minutes à bailler et à fixer le vide, Minho réapparut… avec la fille sur l'épaule. Newt faillit s'étrangler en avalant sa salive. Ce tocard courrait comme un idiot avec la bleue sur l'épaule qui gesticulait comme un ver de terre. Le blond se leva de son hamac et se dirigea vers Minho qui posait justement la fille, enfin il l'a plus jeté sur le sol qu'autre chose.

Newt arriva devant lui tandis que Joan se relevait et se ruait sur le coureur pour le frapper. Minho bascula en arrière et évita avec soin les coups que lui portait Joan. Newt décida d'intervenir et attrapa la bleue par les épaules. Joan, d'abord surprise, donna un coup de poing au blond puis trébucha sur lui pour encore atterrir sur le sol. Elle poussa un rugissement de frustration.

« Vous commencez à m'énerver ! Foutez-moi la paix ! »

Newt, qui s'était également retrouvé par terre, se toucha la joue en se relevant. Il regarda Joan. Elle était à genoux par terre et était sur le point de pleurer. Il fit une grimace. Elle lui avait fait mal tout de même cette bleue.  
Minho se releva aussi, une expression moqueuse collée au visage.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que tu dois nous écouter ? »

Joan releva la tête et le foudroya du regard, avant de rebaisser la tête en soupirant. Il y eu quelques secondes de silence avant qu'elle ne rouvre la bouche.

« Si vous me dites où on est, je veux bien commencer à vous écouter. » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

Un éclair victorieux traversa les yeux de Minho tandis que Newt se frotta la joue sans rien dire.

« Ici la bleue, c'est le bloc. Personne ne sait pas pourquoi on est là et personne ne se souvient de rien à part de son nom. Toutes les semaines, la boîte par laquelle tu es arrivée nous ramène des provisions et tous les mois, un nouveau compagnon. Tout autour de nous, c'est le labyrinthe et la bleue, écoutes moi bien. La règle numéro 1 à ne jamais, ô grand jamais transgresser, c'est d'aller là-dedans sans autorisation ! La suite, Newt te l'expliquera demain, il se fait tard et j'aimerai aller pioncer. Sur ce, mec, je te confie la bleue. »

Et il partit laissant la jeune fille avec Newt. Joan fixa le sol, se sentant soudainement honteuse. Elle renifla.

« Dis, eum, Newt. » Fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Ce dernier continuait de la fixer et frissonna à l'entente de son prénom. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'adressait à lui en l'appelant par son nom.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Pourquoi on m'appelle ''la bleue'' ? »

Newt sourit et lui tendit la main. Elle la prit avec hésitation et le garçon la releva.

« Parce que tu es nouvelle, c'est le nom qu'on donne aux nouveaux. Bon, maintenant je vais te montrer où tu vas dormir. »

Il la relâcha et commença à marcher. Joan le suivit et remarqua qu'il boitait légèrement mais ne le releva pas, pensant qu'elle en avait trop fait. Au bout de quelques minutes, Newt se stoppa et lui montra un hamac.

« C'est ici que tu vas dormir pour ce soir. Si tu as le moindre problème je suis pas loin. »

Il pointa du doigt un hamac plus loin.

« Demain, on te fera la visite du bloc et on t'expliquera comment on est organisé et… on verra à quoi tu pourras servir. Ah et tu prendras une douche demain, il est tard. »

Il lui lança un dernier regard avant de se diriger vers sa propre couchette. Joan le regarda s'éloigner puis s'installa sur son hamac et s'endormit presque aussitôt, crevée d'avoir eu à se battre avec d'étranges garçons.

Newt s'installa sur sa couchette et lança un dernier regard à Joan. Décidément, elle était vraiment étrange cette fille.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir que vous aimiez le début de cette fanfiction!

Bien, bien, la rencontre Minho/Joan est un peu spéciale mais je me suis bien imaginée Minho faire un truc comme ça, vu son caractère, donc voilàà. ~  
C'est un personnage que j'adore d'ailleurs, son caractère est juste génial!

Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. ~

A la prochaine !

EledethGaladhrim.


	5. Chapter 4

Le lendemain Joan fut réveillée par un retournement soudain de hamac. Elle se cogna le nez contre le sol dans un bruit sourd ce qui l'étourdit quelques secondes. Elle leva ensuite la tête et aperçut Alby qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Mais il ne savait faire que ça nom de dieu !

« Debout la bleue, tu vas te laver, toute de suite. »

Il l'empoigna par le bras et la tira vers lui. Il la traina sur plusieurs mètres, passa la porte de la ferme en la défonçant à moitié et monta des escaliers. La jeune fille le suivait sans réellement le suivre, il la déplaçait presque de lui-même très rapidement. Après les escaliers, ils arrivèrent devant une porte et Alby jeta Joan à l'intérieur de la pièce sans oublier de lui sourire.

Joan lança un regard circulaire à la pièce. Elle était sobre et comportait une fenêtre. Les murs étaient blancs et ne comportaient aucune décoration. Sur le mur de gauche, il y avait plusieurs douches et, à sa droite contre le mur, trois lavabos, une armoire et un grand miroir. Joan reposa les yeux sur Alby qui était en train de fouiller dans l'armoire pour en ressortir une grande serviette de bain et tout le nécessaire pour se laver. Il posa tout ça sur le lavabo puis croisa les bras.

« Bon, ne mets pas trois plombes la bleue, après il va falloir aller manger et Fry n'aime pas les retards. Ensuite, on fera la visite et on verra ce que tu peux faire. »

Puis il sortit de la salle en claquant la porte. Joan cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois d'ailleurs, avant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte et la verrouilla. Puis elle commença sa toilette.  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, Joan était lavée et coiffée correctement. Elle avait trouvé un morceau d'élastique qu'elle avait bricolé pour s'attacher les cheveux en une haute queue de cheval.

La jeune fille s'approcha de la porte et la déverrouilla pour sortir. A son grand étonnement, plusieurs garçons étaient sur le pas de la porte, enfin plutôt contre la porte dans l'espoir de percevoir un son provenant de la mystérieuse fille vu qu'il n'y avait pas de trou de serrure. Joan haussa un sourcil et les blocards détalèrent. Elle se mit à les suivre pensant qu''ils allaient sûrement la conduire vers là où ils mangeaient.

Elle eut raison de les suivre car ils se jetèrent tous dans une sorte de grand réfectoire où la plupart des garçons mangeaient déjà. Quand Joan entra, ils levèrent tous la tête et le silence régna. Elle fut déstabilisée et se mit à rougir mais fut sauvée à temps par un blocard qui se leva et se planta devant elle. Il la regarda de haut en bas avant de tendre la main.

« Moi c'est Ben. »

Joan loucha sur la main puis la prit, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne lui répondit pas, sachant qu'il savait déjà son nom. Le dit Ben lui fit signe de la suivre et ils allèrent s'assoir à une table où se trouvaient de gros gaillards.

« Nous on est les bâtisseurs, on s'occupe de construire des trucs. Mais je suppose qu'une maigrichonne comme toi ne va pas nous rejoindre. » Fit un garçon à côté d'elle.

Joan ouvrit de grands yeux puis éclata de rire.

« J'sais pas moi, je connais rien à votre organisation. »

Le garçon sourit et allait répliquer quand Gally se pointa. Il arriva devant ses compagnons et aperçut la jeune fille. Il la regarda et elle se sentit idiote. Le maton des bâtisseurs soupira et s'assit en face de Joan.

« Ecoute la bleue, on oublie c't'histoire débile et on repart de zéro ok ? »

La jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise.

« D'accord. Moi c'est Joan. »

Elle lui tendit la main et Gally la prit.

« Moi c'est Gally, le maton des bâtisseurs. Quand je dis maton, c'est chef hein.

\- J'avais compris, t'en fais pas. »

Il lui sourit.

« Je vois que t'es passée par la case douche, tu ressembles plus à quelque chose là.

\- Oh ça va hein. »

Gally éclata de rire alors que Joan fit une grimace en riant.

Alby entra dans le réfectoire et trouva la nouvelle riant de bon cœur avec les bâtisseurs et Gally comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Au début ça l'avait surprit puis il s'en réjouit. Newt entra à son tour, pas du tout réveillé, et s'assit sans aucune grâce sur une chaise. Le chef des blocards se mit en face de lui et guetta ses réactions. Le blond dormait encore à moitié et luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

« Hey tocard faut te réveiller. Lui dit Alby.

\- Ouais, ouais. »

Le leader des blocards eut soudain une idée.

« Je sais ce que tu vas faire mon petit Newt. Tu vas faire visiter le bloc à la nouvelle, ça te réveillera.

\- Hein ? »

Newt releva la tête en baillant.

« Allez tocard ! Je vais demander à Fry de vous faire un sandwich. »

Le leader se leva sans que Newt puisse protester. Ce dernier tourna la tête et chercha la jeune fille du regard. Il la trouva, assise entre Ben et Roby et en face de Gally à écouter ce que disait le maton des bâtisseurs. Elle discutait avec les blocards. Etrangement, il trouvait ça apaisant. Puis le regard de Joan dériva sur lui mais elle se détourna presque aussitôt. Newt haussa les sourcils en souriant. Il se leva ensuite et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Il y trouva Alby qui justement allait sortir lui donner son sandwich et celui de la bleue. Le chef lui fourra la nourriture dans les mains et repartit avec son bol de céréales s'assoir avec les autres. Le blond se dirigea vers la table des bâtisseurs et se posta devant.

« Bon la bleue, il est l'heure de la visite. »

Joan le fixa et il déglutit. Puis elle se leva et le suivit à l'extérieur.

Newt se tourna alors vers la nouvelle qui gardait le regard rivé sur le sol. Il la trouva jolie maintenant propre. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux bruns en une queue de cheval et paraissait plus maigre que la veille. Il secoua la tête, s'obligeant à se concentrer.

« Bon la bleue, on va faire le tour du bloc et je vais t'expliquer comment on fonctionne ici, d'accord ? »

Joan releva la tête et lui sourit.

« Ok. »

Alors Newt tourna les talons et débuta sa visite. Ils commencèrent par le coin des Sarcleurs où Newt lui expliqua ce qu'ils faisaient la plupart du temps, le blond pensait qu'elle pourrait peut-être en faire partie. Puis ils allèrent du côté de la ferme où il la présenta aux med-jacks, les médecins dans leur jargon. Ils passèrent vers l'abattoir des Trancheurs où Joan fit la connaissance de Winston, leur maton, puis dans les cuisines où Joan fut présentée à Fry, le dit Poêle-à-Frire.

Newt la dispensa d'aller voir les bâtisseurs vu qu'elle les avait déjà vus et ils allèrent dans la forêt où le garçon lui expliqua le travail des Coffreurs. Il en profita alors pour lui montrer du doigt le Labyrinthe et tout lui dévoiler.

Labyrinthe qui bouge chaque nuit et change ses couloirs. Griffeurs. Interdiction formelle d'y pénétrer. Voilà ce que retint Joan.

Newt lui expliqua également que seuls les Coureurs pouvaient y aller et qu'ils le cartographiaient pour trouver une sortie.

Au bout de quelques heures, ils s'installèrent dans un coin éloigné et Newt sortit des sandwichs, avec tout ça, il n'avait pas pu prendre de petit déjeuner et Joan non plus d'ailleurs, donc il avait terriblement faim.

Il lança un regard à la fille. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot durant toute la visite, ce qui commençait à l'inquiéter. D'habitude, les nouveaux criaient, pleuraient et s'enfuyaient quand les blocards essayaient de leur parler mais là, rien. Elle se contentait d'acquiescer sans rien dire. Newt croqua dans son sandwich, vite imité par Joan.

Un silence pesant c'était installé ce qui agaçait Newt. Il tourna la tête vers Joan qui continuait de manger sans réagir.

« Alors ? » Fit-il.

Joan avala sa bouchée et se tourna vers le blond. Elle haussa les sourcils dans une expression de surprise.

« Quoi ''alors'' ?

\- Tu dis rien depuis tout à l'heure, qu'est ce que t'en penses de tout ça ? »

Joan arqua un seul sourcil en lui souriant légèrement.

« Je pense que c'est de la folie furieuse. Un endroit comme ça avec pleins de garçons enfermés au milieu d'un Labyrinthe dont ils cherchent la sortie, on dirait une grosse blague.

\- Je te ferais dire que maintenant t'es enfermée avec nous hein.

\- Ouais et ça me plait pas trop, m'enfin. On dirait que je vais devoir m'habituer à vivre avec tout ça. »

Newt ouvrit de grands yeux. Il était impressionné par sa façon de prendre les choses. Lui qui avait était si faible et s'était senti si meurtri par cette situation. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

Joan ne comprenait pas pourquoi Newt était si étonné de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Ça se voyait complètement sur ses traits qu'il était surprit. Pour elle, cela ne servait à rien de se morfondre sur son sort et il valait mieux garder son sang-froid pour éviter de devenir dingue. Ça relevait de la logique.

Elle profita de ce moment pour détailler le visage de son interlocuteur. Newt avait un visage fin et très mignon. Il avait des yeux marron qui brillaient et de fines lèvres roses. Ses cheveux blonds étaient assez longs et coiffés un peu à l'arrache, il fallait l'avouer.

Joan ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle fixait le garçon depuis un moment déjà et que ce dernier avait changé d'expression, passant de la surprise à la moquerie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça la bleue ? » Fit Newt avec un sourire moqueur.

Joan cligna des yeux et reprit ses esprits avant de tourner la tête et de croquer dans son sandwich. Newt retint un rire et continua de manger également. La fin du repas improvisé se fit dans le silence. Quand ils eurent fini, Newt se releva en tendant la main à Joan.

« Bon, on va voir ce que tu peux faire maintenant la bleue. Tu penses que tu sais cuisiner ? »

Il lui fit une sorte de moue moqueuse qui agaça légèrement la jeune fille. Elle prit la main du garçon et ce dernier la tira avec force. Elle atterri droit dans ses bras et failli se cogner le nez contre son menton. Il était grand en fin de compte. Elle releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Arrête de m'appeler la bleue. Et pour autant que je sache, je ne me rappelle de rien tocard. »

Newt éclata de rire tandis que Joan se dégagea de son emprise en fronçant les sourcils.

« D'accord miss. Viens, on va retourner voir Fry. »

Il lui offrit un sourire étincelant et tourna les talons. Joan resta plantée sur place durant quelques secondes avant de le suivre. Elle se sentit soudain idiote, encore. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit ? C'était totalement ridicule.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans les cuisines et Newt laissa Joan avec Fry.

* * *

Et voilà pour le quatrième chapitre.

En relisant les précédents (et les suivants que j'avais déjà écris), j'ai eu l'impression que mes chapitres étaient trop court mais peut-être que ce n'est qu'une impression, en tout cas si vous avez la moindre remarque là-dessus ou sur autre chose n'hésitez pas !~

**_Blueberry :_** _Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis contente que le début te plaise! Et oui, Joan est assez lunatique en effet! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!_

**_MiaWatson :_** _Un grand merci à toi pour tes reviews ! J'espère que la suite te plaira également!_

En tout cas, je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews et j'espère ne décevoir personne avec la suite de la fiction!

**Joyeux Noël à tous bande de blocards !**

A la prochaine!

EledethGaladhrim.


	6. Chapter 5

Fry était un sacré phénomène à lui tout seul, ce qui faisait rire Joan. Il commença par lui expliquer comment s'organisait sa cuisine, qu'il avait l'air de considérer comme le paradis sur terre ou quelque chose dans ce genre, puis il la chargea de l'aider à faire le repas du soir. Ce dernier serait composé d'un simple steak et d'une poêlée de légumes. Fry se déhanchait alors dans sa cuisine en préparant la viande tandis que Joan coupait les légumes.

Au début, tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne coupe une carotte de travers. Fry poussa un cri aigu et bouscula Joan sur le côté pour réparer sa bêtise. La jeune fille se retenait d'exploser de rire tellement la situation était ridicule.

« Non mais tu comprends, si tu la coupes dans ce sens là, ça ne va pas cuire comme les autres et… »

Et il continuait son monologue tandis que Joan acquiesçait à ses paroles. Puis, il la laissa finir. Fry posa la viande sur de grandes poêles et se retourna vers la jeune fille qui découpait avec soin un poireau.

« Je vais chercher des aromates auprès des Sarcleurs, surveille la cuisson. »

Puis il sortit de la pièce en se dandinant. Joan le regarda s'en aller puis se concentra sur le poireau. Quelques minutes plus tard elle prit conscience d'un petit détail dérangeant. Elle ne savait absolument rien sur la cuisson de la viande. Elle se précipita vers la poêle et vit la viande encore rouge. La jeune fille poussa un long soupir de soulagement avant d'aller chercher une courgette. Elle attrapa un couteau et fit son travail.

Couper une courgette était plus ennuyant qu'autre chose. Joan se surprit à bailler plusieurs fois ou à fixer le vide. Elle pensa d'ailleurs que Fry était bien long à revenir, que pouvait-il bien fabriquer ? Joan soupira encore une fois.

« Quelque situation de merde. » Dit-elle à haute voix pour elle-même.

C'était en partie vrai. Elle ne savait rien d'elle ni du monde extérieur et ne savait pas ce qu'elle fabriquait au milieu d'un labyrinthe avec une cinquantaine de garçons.

Un bruit étrange fit sortir Joan de sa rêverie. Le bruit provenait de derrière elle et une odeur bizarre envahi soudainement la pièce. La jeune fille se retourna et en aperçut la source. La viande.

Elle ne cramait pas. Oh que non. Elle brûlait littéralement. Joan étouffa un juron et se rua sur la poêle. Pratiquement en même temps, Fry déboula en criant.

« JE TE LAISSE DEUX MINUTES ET TU FOUS LE FEU ! »

Joan lui servit un sourire crispé et Fry se retint de la gifler. La viande flambait et dégageait une horrible fumée noire qui enveloppa toute la pièce. S'ils ne voulaient pas mourir asphyxiés, ils devaient se dépêcher de trouver une solution.

Alby et Newt cueillaient des fruits avec Zart quand une étrange odeur vint leur chatouiller le nez. Le leader des blocards fronça les sourcils et se retourna en direction de la cuisine. Il ouvrit de grands yeux quand il vit la bleue sortir en courant du bâtiment, dont une fumée noire s'échappait, avec Fry sur les talons, un couteau de cuisine dans la main. Les trois garçons se lancèrent un regard puis détalèrent en direction de Fry.

Ce dernier semblait être très remonté et serrait son couteau à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Alby l'intercepta le premier tandis que Joan se stoppa dix mètres plus loin retenue par Zart.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Demanda Alby au cuisinier.

\- Cette tocarde a foutu le feu ! ELLE A FOUTU LE FEU ! »

En criant il lançait des regards meurtriers à Joan et secouait les bras dans tous les sens. Cette dernière mourrait d'envie de rire mais elle n'en fit rien, de peur de réellement se prendre un coup de couteau.

« Comment ça ? Demanda Newt qui venait d'arriver.

\- La viande ! Elle l'a laissé brûler ! Je sais pas comment elle s'y est prit mais au lieu de cramer normalement, ça a prit feu !

\- Je t'avais prévenu que je ne savais pas si je savais cuisiner. »

Joan s'était rapprochée, Zart sur les talons. Fry se tourna vers la jeune fille et serra les dents.

« Une fille s'est pas sensé savoir cuisiner ? »

Joan eut bien envie de s'énerver mais au lieu de ça elle haussa les épaules.

« Tu crois que j'ai l'air d'une fille normale ?

\- Ah bah là pas du tout ! D'ailleurs, si ça se trouve, t'es même pas une fille ! Vous avez vérifié si c'était pas un mec ? »

Joan ouvrit grand les yeux, ayant soudain peur qu'ils ne le prennent au sérieux. Zart éclata de rire tandis que Newt lui lança un regard amusé. Alby, quant à lui, retira le couteau des mains du cuisinier.

« Je pense que ça se voit quand même que c'est une fille. Intervint Newt en souriant sarcastiquement.

\- Ouais bah elle sert à rien dans la cuisine. Je ne veux plus JAMAIS qu'elle ne mette ne serait-ce qu'un pied dans MA cuisine !

\- Pas de problème Fry, elle fera autre chose. Fit Alby. »

Fry grogna et retourna en grommelant vers sa cuisine. Les trois autres garçons se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui rougit de honte.

« Bon… Et bien pour ce soir tu vas finir avec nous hein. Tu risques pas de foutre le feu en cueillant des fruits… Ah moins que t'y arrives quand même ? Déclara Alby.

\- T'as des supers pouvoirs ? Demanda Zart clairement sérieux.

\- Pas que je sache. » Répondit Joan en haussant les épaules.

Ils retournèrent alors à quatre vers les arbres fruitiers puis se mirent au travail. Zart expliqua à Joan le job des sarcleurs, dont il était le maton, alors qu'Alby s'en alla faire autre chose. La jeune fille prit donc sa place.

Joan s'en sortait plutôt bien, enfin ça n'avait rien de compliqué de cueillir des fruits mais cela lui fit plaisir de servir à quelque chose. Un mouvement sur la droite la fit sursauter. Elle tourna la tête et vit Newt s'attaquer au buisson voisin. Il lui fit un grand sourire et s'approcha.

« Non sérieusement, comment t'as fais pour mettre le feu ? »

Joan leva les yeux au ciel et l'ignora. Elle tourna la tête sur son buisson tandis que Newt fronçait les sourcils. Il se mordit les lèvres et l'observa en travaillant, pensant qu'elle allait tout de même lui répondre.

Joan céda au bout de quelques secondes, se sentant gênée d'être ainsi observée. Sans détourner la tête de sa tâche, elle ouvrit la bouche.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai simplement laissé la viande brûler, c'est tout, ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire. »

Le blond sourit, content qu'elle lui ait enfin répondu.

« Oh je vois. »

Joan se stoppa brusquement et tourna la tête vers lui.

« Juste un truc. Arrête de me reluquer, c'est chiant. »

Le garçon éclata de rire ce qui surprit Joan. Ce n'était pas un rire moqueur ni sarcastique, non, c'était un rire sincère. L'éclat de sa voix était un son agréable, le plus agréable qu'elle entendait depuis sa sortie de la boîte. Finalement, il y avait peut-être des points positifs dans cette journée. Il lui fit un sourire qui paru éclatant aux yeux de la jeune fille.

« Je ne te reluque pas miss, j'essayais de te faire flancher.

\- Ouais, ouais j'vais te croire. Répondis Joan en tourna la tête sur son buisson.

\- Pff, qui est-ce qui me reluquait tout à l'heure hein ? »

Joan fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit rien ce qui fit sourire le blond. Il ne lui répondit plus rien non plus et ils se concentrèrent sur leur tâche.

Une fois terminé, Zart, Newt et Joan rentrèrent à la ferme donner leurs paniers remplis de fruits à Fry. En croisant le cuisinier, Joan crut qu'il allait lui sauter dessus pour l'étriper mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant de la foudroyer du regard. La jeune fille ressortit alors de la ferme et son regard tomba droit sur les Coureurs qui sortaient du Labyrinthe. Une curiosité immense s'empara d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait réellement de l'autre côté ? Nom de dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait dans un endroit pareil ?

Dans un élan d'adrénaline ou de folie, Joan s'élança à travers la plaine du bloc. Elle esquiva un coureur, se concentrant sur le mur face à elle. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était ce mur, ce mur gris. Elle voulait le voir de près. Sa vision périphérique lui indiqua qu'une masse se dirigeait droit sur elle avec une vitesse effarante. Elle accéléra.

Le garçon, puisque la masse était un garçon, bifurqua et se retrouva de l'autre côté de Joan. La jeune fille n'en fut pas découragée et continua sa course. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle le faisait, ni pourquoi on la suivait mais cela lui donnait un sentiment de bien être incommensurable. Elle se surprit à vouloir rire mais elle ne le fit pas pour ne pas se déconcentrer face au garçon. Le mur se rapprochait de plus en plus. Elle allait enfin le voir de plus près.

Soudain, elle sentit qu'on l'attrapait par la chemise, sur le côté gauche. Ce simple contact réussit à briser sa concentration et la jeune fille s'emmêla les pieds avant de littéralement se casser la figure. Avec la vitesse, elle râpa le sol sur quelques mètres puis se mit à rouler longuement et se cogna la tête contre une pierre avant de se relever avec peine sur les genoux.

Joan étouffa un juron avant de se prendre la tête entre ses mains. Elle avait un mal de crâne horrible comme si on jouait une samba avec son cerveau. Elle se mordit la lèvre et un goût de sang se répandit dans sa bouche. Son mal de crâne s'estompait peu à peu mais restait toujours présent. Qui était l'odieux goujat qui avait osé lui faire ça ?

Elle entendit des pas de course puis une masse floue s'accroupit à sa hauteur. La jeune fille ne parvint pas à distinguer le garçon qui essayait apparemment de lui parler. Joan cligna des yeux, elle voyait flou. Serait-ce le coup sur la tête ? D'autres silhouettes floues apparurent et Joan crut reconnaître Alby mais elle n'était pas sûre. Puis elle se sentit mal, vraiment mal. Les formes indéterminées des garçons disparurent alors et Joan tomba sur le sol, inconsciente.

* * *

**Bonne année tout le monde!**

Voici le cinquième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. ~

N'hésitez pas à mettre une review et à bientôt pour la suite!

EledethGaladhrim.


	7. Chapter 6

« PUTAIN MINHO MAIS T'ES ABRUTI OU QUOI ? »

La voix d'Alby résonna dans tout le bloc faisant frissonner les autres blocards. Minho détacha son regard de la jeune fille sur le sol et se tourna vers Alby.

« Tu voulais peut-être qu'elle détale dans le Labyrinthe juste avant que les portes ne ferment ? »

Le chef des blocards fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'elle allait rentrer dedans ?

\- T'en connais beaucoup des gens qui courent vers les portes, juste pour les regarder ?

\- Arrête tes conneries un peu, tocard ! Regarde ce que tu lui as fait ! »

Le coureur se retourna vers Joan. Elle était allongée et couverte d'égratignures qui saignaient peu pour la plupart. Ses cheveux s'étaient détachés et étaient en désordre, comme hier. Minho posa ses mains sur ses hanches en se relevant.

« Bon bah on va pas la laisser par terre hein. »

Alby eut un rire amer.

« Toi tocard, tu ne l'as touches plus d'un pouce. Gally va la porter à ta place.

\- Hey ! Pourquoi moi ? Intervint ce dernier.

\- Parce que je l'ai dis ! Quant à toi Minho, je suis à deux doigts de te balancer dans le gnouf ! »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Minho de rire.

« Ah oui ?

\- Tu devrais pas trop te la ramener tocard. »

Le maton des coureurs se retourna vers Newt qui venait de parler. Il lui lança un regard noir que le blond ignora.

« Je propose un truc. Ça sera à elle de choisir si ce tocard doit être puni ou pas. Fit Newt en regardant Gally attraper Joan et en pointant Minho du pouce.

\- Bonne idée ! » Crièrent certains blocards.

Newt et Minho se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Alby.

« Pourquoi pas, c'est une bonne idée. Maintenant faut l'emmener à Clint. »

Les blocards acquiescèrent et Gally se dirigea vers ce qu'il leur servait d'infirmerie.

Joan se sentait étrangement bien. Il ne se passait rien et elle avait l'impression de flotter. Mais ce sentiment disparu bien vite quand ses yeux essayèrent de s'ouvrir. Elle faisait face à un plafond qui ne lui était pas familier. En même temps, rien ne l'était depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'espèce d'ascenseur qui l'avait amenée ici. Elle releva ses mains pour se frotter les yeux et se rendit vite compte qu'elles étaient blessées. De multiples égratignures étaient présentes et sa chute lui revint à l'esprit.

Joan se redressa dans un sursaut, ce qui lui valut un élan de douleur dans le crâne. Elle poussa un petit cri qui ressembla plus à un gémissement qu'à autre chose. Un garçon déboula alors d'une porte qu'elle n'avait pas aperçue. Il accourra devant elle et posa une main rapide sur son front. La jeune fille ne réagit pas tout de suite tellement il était vif. Il se recula puis plissa les yeux en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Bon, on dirait que ça va mieux la bleue. T'as fait une sacrée chute mais t'as rien de grave. »

Joan n'arriva qu'à articuler un léger « Euh » tandis que le garçon lui sourit.

« Moi c'est Clint, le maton des med-jacks, tu te souviens ? Y en a un autre, Jeff, il est allé manger pour l'instant, comme la plupart des autres blocards. Tu devrais venir. »

Est-ce que ce garçon parlait tout le temps de la sorte ? Si c'était le cas, elle plaignait les autres blocards. Clint tourna les talons et lui fit signe de le suivre. Elle s'exécuta et sortit à l'extérieur. L'air frais lui souleva les cheveux et Joan se rendit alors compte qu'ils étaient détachés. Elle se passa une main sur la tête.

« Ton élastique a explosé quand tu as roulé sur le sol, on en a d'autres t'inquiète. Déclara Clint comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

\- Euh, d'accord. »

Joan cligna des yeux et essayait de reprendre ses esprits.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au réfectoire. Clint passa la porte, Joan sur les talons. A peine avait-elle passé le pas de la porte que les blocards se levèrent de leurs sièges. Ils se dirigèrent en masse vers elle, ce qui l'obligea à reculer.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Minho ne t'as pas trop fait mal ?

\- Tu voulais faire quoi ?

\- Tu cours vite ! »

De multiples exclamations retentirent ce qui déclencha un autre mal de crâne chez Joan. Elle se massa les tempes.

« Un seul à la fois s'il vous plaît. » Dit-elle.

Puis elle releva le regard et balaya la foule des yeux. Un blocard tenta d'ouvrir la bouche mais elle le stoppa d'un geste de la main.

« Avant toute chose, je veux savoir qui est le tocard qui m'a fait tomber. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le coureur qui était resté assis. Ce dernier souriait de toutes ses dents, l'air de se moquer complètement de la jeune fille.

Joan n'en fut même pas surprise. C'était le même garçon qui l'avait portée comme un sac à patate hier. Elle ne savait même pas son nom mais elle s'en fichait pas mal, elle voulait juste lui coller son poing dans la figure. Alors elle s'avança, lentement, elle passa entre les blocards qui s'écartèrent en la fixant comme une extra-terrestre et elle se planta devant Minho qui continuait de lui montrer son ravissant visage sarcastique. Elle le scruta longuement, les poings serrés puis les relâcha, se souvenant parfaitement de la façon dont il évitait ses coups la dernière fois. Elle opta alors pour la solution de se faire toute petite.

« C'est quoi ton nom ? » Demanda-t-elle après un long soupir.

Minho retint un rire sarcastique et tendit brusquement la main devant lui. Joan eut un mouvement de recul, surprise.

« Moi c'est Minho. Maton des coureurs. Enchanté jolie demoiselle. »

Joan tiqua au ''jolie demoiselle'' mais prit sa main tout de même.

« De même tocard. »

Des rires de blocards retentirent et Joan en fut satisfaite. Elle relâcha la main de l'asiatique qui croisa les bras en l'observant.

« Alors, pourquoi t'as voulu te tirer dans le Labyrinthe ? »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, ce n'était absolument pas son intention. Elle se rappelait de ce que lui avait dit Newt, ne jamais passer les portes. Alors, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était juste observer un des murs.

« Je rêve où tu m'as presque ouvert le crâne juste parce que je courrais vers un mur ? » Fit Joan en croisant les bras à son tour.

Minho ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Vers un mur. Tu courrais vers un mur ?

\- Bah oui idiot, tu voulais que je fasse quoi d'autre ? »

Le garçon se releva, visiblement très surpris. Il s'approcha de Joan et la surplomba de quelques centimètres. Joan releva la tête, il faisait pratiquement la même taille que Newt et était donc plus grand qu'elle. Elle se sentit soudain minuscule.

« Tu voudrais me faire croire que tu courrais comme une tarée juste pour voir le mur ?

\- C'est exactement ce que je t'ai dis. »

Il se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant. Décidément, cette fille ne cessait de l'étonner.

Alby et Newt arrivèrent en même temps dans le réfectoire et trouvèrent un groupe de blocard devant la porte qui se retourna presque instantanément à leur entrée. Ils étaient séparés en deux, comme pour créer un couloir et au bout de ce dernier, Minho était debout face à la jeune fille. Cette dernière les regardait comme s'ils sortaient d'une cinquième dimension.

« Mais… Vous vous pointez toujours à deux comme ça ? »

Tous les blocards regardèrent Joan avec de gros yeux. Cette dernière rougit mais ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. Minho posa soudainement une main sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

« Haha j'en attendais pas moins de toi la bleue !

\- Tu feras moins le malin quand on lui aura expliqué ce qui t'attend. » Intervint Alby.

Minho déglutit mais fit un sourire moqueur en direction de Joan qui tourna la tête vers lui. Elle lui lança un regard qui semblait lui demander ce qu'il se passait mais il le balaya d'un geste de la main. Alby fit signe aux autres de se rassoir et ils reprirent tous leurs activités respectives. Le chef des blocards s'assit à son tour à une table et Newt se plaça à ses côtés tandis que Minho tirait Joan par l'épaule pour qu'elle vienne s'assoir à côté de lui. Alby lança un regard noir au coureur qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, est-ce que ça va la bleue ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je pense, oui. Mis à part que mes bras me font un mal de chien. Répondit Joan en grimaçant.

\- On a décidé un truc. Tu te souviens de ce que Newt t'a expliqué sur les règles du bloc ? Continua Alby.

\- Euh, plus ou moins. Fit Joan en se grattant la tête.

\- Règle la plus importante, ne vas jamais dans le Labyrinthe, mais ça je crois que tu l'avais compris. »

Il lança un regard appuyé à Minho qui resta impassible, puis continua.

« Puis tu fais ta part de boulot quoiqu'il arrive et enfin, ne frappe jamais un autre blocard. Et ce tocard a brisé cette dernière règle en te balançant par terre.

\- Rectification, je lui ai juste attrapé ce qui lui sert de chemise, d'ailleurs va falloir te changer la bleue, elle est toute déchirée. Intervint Minho en attrapant la manche gauche de Joan.

\- A qui la faute ? Fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- La ferme Minho. Déclara froidement Newt occupé à regarder ses ongles d'un air désintéressé.

\- Bref, on a donc décidé de te laisser le choix. Quelle sera sa punition ? » Demanda Alby à Joan avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

La jeune fille cligna les yeux. Sa punition ?

« Euh, vous proposez quoi ? »

Alby se tourna alors vers Newt qui avait délaissé ses ongles pour le bois de la table.

« Tu lui as parlé du gnouf ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules et tourna la tête vers l'autre.

« J'ai dû oublier.

\- C'est malin. Euh la bleue, le gnouf c'est une sorte de prison pour ceux qui ne respectent pas les règles, si tu veux on peut le jeter dedans.

\- Pendant combien de temps ? Demanda Joan visiblement intéressée.

\- Le temps que tu voudras ma belle. Intervint Minho en faisant un sourire ravageur.

\- Ferme là deux minutes, tu veux ? Fit-elle au coureur. Toute la nuit ça vous irait ?

\- Comme tu voudras. Bien, cher Minho, nous allons te conduire au gnouf. Déclara Alby.

\- Oh mais je vous suivrais avec grande joie ! S'exclama Minho. Tu viens avec nous la bleue ? »

Il se tourna brusquement vers Joan qui n'eut d'autre choix que de le regarder dans les yeux du fait de leur proximité. C'était assez troublant, il fallait l'avouer. Elle fronça les sourcils et Minho lui servit un sourire de trois kilomètres de long avant de se faire attraper par Alby et tirer en arrière. Joan les suivit du regard tandis qu'ils sortirent du réfectoire.

* * *

Hey! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre (_un peu en retard hum hum.._) !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review!

A la prochaine!

EledethGaladhrim.


	8. Chapter 7

Hey tout le monde ! Voici enfin le chapitre 7! Désolé de l'avoir posté si tard, y avait bac blanc donc j'étais concentrée sur autre chose huhu. Il est un peu court mais les suivants seront plus long (e_t arriverons plus vite aussi_).

**_Réponses aux review anonymes :_**

**Miawatson : **_Je te remercie ! Minho est mon personnage préféré et son caractère me fait totalement délirer donc j'ai essayé au maximum de conserver celui du livre! Si tu me dis que c'est très fidèle au livre alors je suis contente. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. :D_

**Manon : **_Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Oui, me revoilà mouhaha! ;)_

**maevy31 :** _Un grand merci pour ton avis! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et que tu trouves qu'elle est fidèle au livre! J'essaye au maximum de ne pas m'en détourner, surtout au niveau des caractères parce que je les trouve tout simplement géniaux. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. :)_

**Guest :** _J'essaie d'écrire mes chapitres en avance pour pouvoir les poster dès que j'ai du temps, donc, normalement, et je dis bien normalement, je devrais être plus régulière désormais et poster les suites plus vite ! Oh, toi aussi tu aimes Minho? Ne tant fais pas, je vais beaucoup l'impliquer ce petit! ;)_

Bref, bonne lecture ! ~

* * *

Un plat apparut soudainement devant Joan. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de Fry qui lui sourit. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise par ce comportement amical si soudain et le fixa. Il ouvrit alors la bouche.

« Arrête de faire cette tête, c'est du passé ! Par contre, je ne veux plus jamais te voir trainer autour de la cuisine, compris ? »

Joan répondit d'un oui de la tête et Fry s'éloigna plus loin, le sourire aux lèvres. Newt, qui n'avait rien dit depuis un moment et qui était toujours là, ricana. La jeune fille se tourna brusquement vers lui.

« Quoi ? Grogna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Rien, rien. » Fit-il en regardant le plafond avec un sourire en coin.

Vraiment trop bizarre, se dit Joan. Elle se concentra ensuite sur son assiette et commença à manger. Newt avait eu une assiette similaire et mangeait aussi. La jeune fille ne fit plus attention au blond et se mit alors à réfléchir. Comment était-il possible d'enfermer autant de garçons au milieu d'un labyrinthe ? Et pourquoi ? De plus, pourquoi n'envoyer qu'une seule fille ?

Joan se creusa la tête avec toutes ses questions pendant au moins une bonne demi-heure avant que Newt ne claque ses doigts devant ses yeux.

« Oh miss on se réveille, je te cause. »

La blocarde releva les yeux vers le blond.

« Ah c'est mieux. Donc je te demandais si tu préférais dormir dehors ou à l'intérieur ?

\- Ah, parce que j'ai le choix ?

\- Bah oui si je te le dis. »

Joan arqua un sourcil et Newt trouva soudainement que ce tic était amusant.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda calmement la jeune fille.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu me donnes le choix ? C'est parce que je suis une fille et que tu as peur que je prenne froid ?

\- Tu piges drôlement vite toi dis donc.

\- Ouais bah ça marche pas avec moi, je vais rester dehors. »

Elle retomba sur son dossier en croisant les bras et Newt fut étonné. Décidément, Joan ne correspondait absolument pas à ce qu'il pensait des filles. Il l'observa puis se leva subitement et fit signe à la blocarde de le suivre.

« On va te trouver autre chose à te mettre sur le dos, ce tocard avait raison. »

Joan supposa qu'il parlait de Minho. Elle se leva et lui emboîta le pas. Ils rentrèrent dans la ferme et montèrent des escaliers. Les mêmes qu'elle avait prit ce matin. Ils traversèrent le couloir, passèrent une porte et arrivèrent dans ce qui semblait être une chambre.

Elle était petite et comportait deux petites fenêtres. Les murs étaient aussi blancs que ceux de la salle des douches et aussi sobres. Un lit était placé au centre de la pièce, collé contre le mur du fond, celui qui avait les fenêtres. Sur le côté gauche se trouvait une sorte de grande armoire et sur la droite, une immense commode. Newt se dirigea vers l'armoire qu'il ouvrit en grand. Il restaau moins cinq bonne minute devant avant de plonger les bras dedans et en ressortir une sorte de débardeur noir et une fine chemise blanche. Il les balança sur le lit et ferma l'armoire. Il se tourna ensuite vers Joan.

« Voilà, je pense que c'est la seule chose qui pourrait t'aller. Sur ce, il est tard la bleue. Demain tu feras un tour du côté des bâtisseurs, je vais aller prévenir Gally. Change-toi ici, personne ne va entrer. »

Il lui fit un drôle de sourire et la regarda de la tête aux pieds.

« C'est la chambre de qui ? » Demanda Joan en observant la pièce.

Newt s'approcha de Joan et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« La mienne miss.

\- Oh, je vois. » Déclara-t-elle en louchant sur les mains de Newt sur ses épaules.

Le blond la lâcha et s'apprêta à partir quand la voix de Joan le stoppa.

« C'est où le gnouf ? »

Newt pivota de sorte à être face à elle.

« Tu peux pas le louper, ce sont des cages creusées dans le sol. C'est sur la droite en sortant de la ferme, vers l'un des murs du Labyrinthe. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Pour savoir. »

Joan haussa les épaules tandis que Newt plissa les yeux. Il l'observa un petit moment avant de tourner les talons en fermant la porte. Joan se jeta alors sur les vêtements qu'il lui avait donnés et les enfila. Elle sortit ensuite de la chambre, déterminée à rejoindre le gnouf. Elle voulait discuter avec ce Minho. Pourquoi, elle ne savait pas, mais elle pensait que lui, il répondrait à ses questions. Elle le trouvait irritable et fort sympathique à la fois, c'était étrange.

En sortant de la ferme, la nuit était tombée et on n'y voyait plus rien. Joan suivit les indications de Newt et tourna sur la droite. Elle courut quelques mètres et faillit se vautrer sur le gnouf tellement elle n'y voyait rien. Joan se stabilisa avec peine et se mit à chercher une trace de vie dans les cages. Quand elle trouva enfin Minho, il était assis contre le mur face aux grilles de la cage et semblait s'ennuyer à mourir. Joan retint un ricanement et s'avança plus près. Elle s'agenouilla et se colla contre la grille, la faible lueur d'une lanterne installée plus loin éclairant son visage.

« Si tu voulais être discrète, c'est raté. »

Minho releva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit. Il changea de position et la fixa.

« Alors, tu es venue ici pour me narguer ? Ou peut-être me reluquer pendant mon sommeil ?

\- Pas du tout. Je voulais juste discuter.

\- Discuter ? De quoi donc ma jolie ? »

Joan grogna, elle n'aimait pas sa façon de parler et son expression moqueuse. Elle se colla brusquement contre la grille, les sourcils froncés.

« Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça.

\- Comment ? Ma jolie ?

\- Exactement.

\- Alors comment veux-tu que je t'appelle ?

\- Par mon prénom tocard.

\- Ah oui, Joan. C'est un nom de mec tu sais ?

\- Il est mixte.

\- Ouais, ouais. Bon, de quoi tu veux parler ? »

Joan eut soudainement un blocage. Elle pensa alors qu'il allait se moquer d'elle.

« Bon, je sais qu'on a toute la nuit mais j'aimerais quand même dormir, j'ai une grosse journée demain, Joan. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et déglutit.

« A ton avis, pourquoi on est tous ici ? Je veux dire… Pourquoi enfermés au milieu d'un Labyrinthe ? »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence puis Minho se releva pour se placer le plus prêt possible de la grille. Joan recula légèrement.

« Ça, je n'en ai aucune idée vois-tu. C'est pour ça qu'on cherche une sortie dans ce foutu labyrinthe, pour comprendre ce qu'on fiche là. Murmura-t-il le regard dans le vide.

\- Vous cherchez depuis combien de temps ? Demanda la jeune fille en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

\- Un an et demi. Répondit Minho en relevant les yeux vers Joan.

\- Ouah, ça fait un bout de temps ! Et vous n'avez rien trouvé ?

\- Le truc c'est que ce fichu labyrinthe bouge, il change ses couloirs donc c'est plus difficile à cartographier qu'un truc qui reste à sa place.

\- Il bouge ? Comment c'est possible ?

\- C'est comme ça.

\- C'est bizarre ça.

\- Je te le fais pas dire !

\- Et pourquoi je suis là moi ? Je suis une fille et vous êtes tous des mecs ! »

Minho ricana et se rapprocha un peu plus de la grille sans quitter Joan du regard.

« Peut-être que t'es juste la première. Après je sais pas, peut-être qu'ils avaient pitié de nous, pauvres garçons, et nous ont envoyé une fille pour nous amuser ! »

Joan leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

\- T'en fais pas va. Tu vas vite t'habituer à tout ça. Tu testes quel métier demain ?

\- Bâtisseur.

\- Bonne chance alors, Gally est insupportable. »

La jeune fille ricana puis son sourire disparu. Elle se mordit la lèvre et se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

« Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ?

\- Personne ne se souvient de rien. On ne sait pas pourquoi. » Fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Joan acquiesça en silence. Puis elle se redressa après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard.

« Je vais te laisser dormir. Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions.

\- Mais je t'en prie ma belle.

\- Je t'ai dis d'arrêter ça !

\- Quoi ? ''Ma jolie'' et ''ma belle'' c'est pas pareil !

\- Je m'appelle Joan ! JOAN !

\- D'accord, d'accord. A demain, JOAN.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, tocard. »

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

« Moi c'est MINHO ma jolie ! » Cria Minho depuis le gnouf.

Joan sourit, finalement, elle appréciait bien ce Minho. La jeune fille retourna vers son hamac en courant et fut soulagée de constater que tous les blocards dormaient. Elle s'allongea dedans et ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle s'habitue à tout ça, c'était sa nouvelle vie maintenant. Oui, tout ce qui comptait c'était de faire sa part de boulot et de vivre au jour le jour.

Le lendemain, Joan se réveilla sans que personne ne lui retourne son hamac. A vrai dire, il devait être assez tôt car la plupart des garçons dormaient encore. Les portes du labyrinthe, quant à elles, étaient grandes ouvertes et quelques garçons courraient pour les rejoindre. La jeune fille se surprit à chercher Minho du regard et l'aperçut qui allait vers la porte Nord -si son sens de l'orientation ne la trompait pas- avec un autre garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle regarda ensuite le ciel. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être.

Joan se dirigea alors vers le réfectoire et croisa Ben. Ils s'assirent ensemble à une table et Fry leur apporta à manger. Deux autres bâtisseurs arrivèrent et s'assirent avec eux. Joan les reconnut comme Roby et Paul. Ils étaient tous les deux assez imposants et musclés mais l'un était brun aux cheveux longs avec des yeux marrons et l'autre châtain clair aux cheveux courts avec des yeux bleus.

« Alors comme ça tu vas passer la journée avec nous ? Demanda Roby souriant.

\- Ouais ! Répondit Joan.

\- T'as intérêt à bien t'accrocher la bleue, Gally rigole pas ! Intervint Ben.

\- Oh je n'en doute pas une seconde. »

Joan sourit. Finalement, ces garçons n'étaient pas si horribles qu'elle le pensait. Peut-être qu'elle allait s'y habituer. C'était sa nouvelle vie à présent, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Mais une interrogation demeurait toujours. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là nom de dieu ?

* * *

Et voilà! En espérant qu'il vous ait plu!

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ne serait-ce que pour me dire si la longueur vous convient ou non, ou pour autre chose, qu'importe huhu!

A la prochaine !

EledethGaladhrim.


	9. Chapter 8

Hey tout le monde ! Bon je sais, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'avais rien posté mais je n'ai pas forcément le temps de m'en occuper tout le temps. Mais je n'oublie pas pour autant! Je sais que je dois continuer et j'en ai l'envie donc ne vous en faites pas, la suite sera toujours postée. Pas forcément rapidement, mais elle sera bien là un jour !

Donc voici le chapitre 8. Le 9 arrive prochainement, j'ai juste deux, trois trucs à rajouter et il sera bon.

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_**

**maevy31 :**_ Mais je t'en prie, c'est normal! Je te remercie beaucoup pour tous tes compliments sur le dernier chapitre et je suis très contente que tu trouves que le caractère de Minho soit bien retranscrit! C'est également l'un de mes personnages préférés parce que j'adore son caractère, il est juste génial! Merci encore et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas! ;)_

**MiaWatson :** _Je te remercie -encore :p - pour ton avis! Pour la dispute, je le voyais bien faire ce genre de chose vu comment il répond aux autres dans le livre. Je suis contente que tu voies l'évolution de Joan! Pour moi ce qui est important c'est de bien montrer, au fil des chapitres, comment les choses influent sur les comportements et les actions des personnages donc si ça se voit, c'est super! Pour la longueur des chapitres, je pense à faire un peu plus long quand même mais pas trop non plus ^^. En tout cas, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira! ;)_

**Team-Minho :** _Hey! Merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise! En espérant que tu apprécies la suite aussi. ;) #TeamMinho_

**Mika :** _Haha, suspens, suspens ! ;)_

**tmrminho :** _Merci pour ta review! Ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécies ma fiction! Vive Minho \o/ ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite. ;)_

Bonne lecture chers amis. ~

* * *

Ce qu'on avait raconté à Joan sur Gally n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle vivait depuis ce matin. Le blocard était littéralement taré. Il avait ordonné à Joan de poncer une sorte de table mais cette dernière n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Alors, il avait attrapé Paul par le t-shirt et l'avait jeté sur la jeune fille pour qu'il puisse l'aider. A deux, ils s'en étaient sortis mais c'était sans compter sur l'œil de lynx du maton. Il avait repéré les endroits moins lisses et s'était agacé. Il a fallut l'intervention de Roby et d'un autre blocard nommé Blaise pour pouvoir le calmer. D'après Paul, Gally s'était levé du pied gauche ce matin ce qui lui valu un beau doigt d'honneur de son chef.

Quand l'heure du déjeuné sonna, tous les blocards se ruèrent dans le réfectoire d'un même mouvement. Paul attrapa Joan et ils allèrent s'asseoir tous ensemble. Durant le repas, la jeune fille se sentit transparente mais ne trouva pas ce sentiment désagréable, au contraire. Être la seule fille au milieu de tous ses garçons pleins de testostérone l'impressionnait quelque peu. Ils continuaient tous de manger gaiement, sauf pour Gally qui faisait encore la tête, quand Alby arriva. Il lança un regard circulaire aux bâtisseurs qui ne réagirent même pas et se concentra sur Joan. Cette dernière tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un signe de tête en guise de salut.

« Alors, comment se passe cette journée la bleue ? Demanda le leader.

\- Plutôt bien pour le moment. » Répondit Joan.

Elle jeta un regard à Roby et Paul qui se disputaient un morceau de pain sous les rires de la plupart des autres bâtisseurs et les regards noirs de Gally.

« Ils forment une joyeuse assemblée je dirais. » Continua la bleue.

Alby ricana et la jeune fille reporta son attention sur lui.

« Très bien. Au fait, demain tu iras avec les Trancheurs. Leur maton est Winston, tu te souviens ?

\- Ouais, c'est le type là-bas ? »

Elle montra du doigt un garçon qui venait de sortir de la cuisine, un torchon dans les mains. Alby acquiesça de la tête puis sourit.

« Je vois que Newt a bien fait son travail. Bon je te laisse la bleue, à plus tard. »

Joan lui sourit puis Alby s'en alla.

L'après midi, Joan fit équipe avec Roby et Ben pour fortifier et continuer une tour de garde. Ils étaient perchés sur une sorte de gros échafaudage et construisaient la suite de la tour en rajoutant des planches et d'autres nœuds. La jeune fille ne s'en sortait pas trop mal mais se faisait sans cesse charrier par Roby qui n'arrêtait pas de parler. Il lui racontait toutes sortes de choses totalement inutiles et Joan lançait des regards de détresse à Ben qui se contentait de lui sourire moqueusement en retour.

A la fin de la journée, Joan fut emmenée devant Gally qui resta au moins cinq bonnes minutes à l'observer avant de lui sourire et de lui dire qu'en fin de compte, elle n'était pas si mauvaise que ça. La jeune fille fut surprise de voir Gally avec un sourire sincère, ça lui semblait presque irréel mais elle s'en contenta et lui sourit en retour.

Après le repas passé en compagnie des bâtisseurs -encore-, Joan retourna à son hamac et se jeta presque dedans. Elle observa les feuilles des arbres au-dessus de sa tête et poussa un long soupir. Elle n'aimait pas cet endroit. Son regard dériva sur le côté et s'accrocha aux longs murs gris. Un labyrinthe. Elle se demanda soudain à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler. Puis, le sommeil l'emporta.

Le lendemain, elle se retrouva dans l'abattoir, un endroit particulièrement sordide d'après Joan. C'était un petit bâtiment qui ne comportait que deux fenêtres dont une assez grande tandis que l'autre était minuscule. Il y faisait chaud et l'éclairage était assez faible. En fait, le soleil suffisait presque à illuminer la pièce. Il y régnait une odeur très étrange qui ne donnait pas envie de rester dans le bâtiment, au contraire, on aurait plus tendance à vouloir s'enfuir en courant qu'autre chose.

Winston lui expliqua le fonctionnement de l'abattoir et ce qu'ils y faisaient plus en détail. Il lui passa ensuite une sorte de long couteau tranchant que Joan observa longuement. Puis il la confia à un certain Clide, un petit blond costaud, qui lui montra la façon de découper un porc.

Dans un premier temps Joan crut qu'elle pourrait s'en tirer sans avoir envie de vomir mais lorsque Clide abattit son couteau sur le cochon pour lui trancher la tête, la jeune fille eut soudain très chaud et la tête commença à lui tourner. Mais ce sentiment disparu quand ce fut à son tour de lui découper quelque chose. Elle trouva cela bien ennuyant à vrai dire mais elle n'eut pas le temps de bailler que Clide fronçait déjà les sourcils en lui expliquant qu'elle n'était pas assez précise et qu'elle ne coupait pas droit. Cette remarque agaça la jeune fille qui réprima une envie de lui enfoncer sa lame dans l'œil. Il découpa alors l'animal en prenant bien soin de lui expliquer sa manière de faire et alla chercher une autre bête pour qu'elle en fasse de même.

Joan grogna. C'était affreusement horrible de démembrer un porc, d'autant plus que Winston et un autre blocard tentaient vainement d'abattre un bœuf qui n'arrêtait pas de pousser des cris. Brusquement, elle en eut marre. Elle jeta son couteau qui atterri droit dans le ventre à moitié ouvert de son cochon et sortit de l'abattoir. Elle se mit à courir pour pouvoir mieux respirer et arriva alors devant l'un des murs du Labyrinthe. Elle resta au moins cinq minutes devant puis posa sa main sur la surface grise et la fit glisser sur quelques centimètres.

Froid.

Joan haussa les épaules puis tourna les talons avant de se retrouver brusquement nez à nez avec Newt. Ce dernier avait les bras croisés et l'observait de la tête aux pieds manifestement contrarié, les sourcils froncés.

« Winston est venu en catastrophe me dire que tu avais disparu. »

Joan fit claquer sa langue en levant les yeux au ciel.

« L'ambiance de cet endroit était insoutenable, j'avais besoin d'air. »

Le blond s'approcha plus près mais Joan ne bougea pas d'un cil.

« Tu te souviens pas de ce que je t'ai dis quand tu es arrivée ? »

La jeune fille soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, encore une fois.

« Oh que si. Je crois même me rappeler que tu as été très clair là-dessus. »

Newt ne répondit rien, cherchant visiblement quelque chose à dire tandis que Joan arqua un sourcil.

« Nooon, me dis pas que tu vas me gronder parce que je suis partie ?

\- On a des règles très strictes mais je ne pense pas que ça rentre dedans. T'en fais pas, je vais pas te punir miss.

\- Ah, tant mieux alors. »

Joan lui lança un sourire faux et se retourna face au mur. Elle releva la tête pour voir jusqu'où il allait et déglutit. C'était vraiment très haut.

« Vous avez essayé de grimper là-haut ? » Fit-elle à Newt.

Elle ne savait pas si le garçon était toujours là mais elle ne l'avait pas entendu partir. Ce dernier, qui était effectivement resté là, se plaça à côté d'elle et leva également la tête vers le ciel.

« Oui mais personne n'a réussi à atteindre le sommet. Et avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit d'autre, notre seule issue potentielle est dans le Labyrinthe. La boîte n'en est pas une.

\- Oh. »

Joan tourna la tête vers une porte. L'intérieur qu'elle présentait ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Elle frissonna, comment pourraient-ils sortir de là ?

« Arrête de penser à sortir, fit Newt comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, concentre toi sur ta vie au bloc sinon tu vas jamais te sentir bien. »

La jeune fille se tourna vers le garçon qui avait le regard dans le vide et la tête baissée. Elle sourit et lui donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule.

« Hey fais pas cette tête, c'est moi la nouvelle ici. »

Newt fut littéralement surprit. Il se tourna vers Joan qui lui souriait. En plus d'être une fille, elle ne réagissait pas comme les nouveaux, c'était vraiment trop bizarre. Il se ressaisit et lui fit un infime sourire avant de lui attraper le bras.

« Bon, je te ramène à l'abattoir miss ? »

Joan crut d'abord qu'il plaisantait mais quand elle croisa son regard, elle sut que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle déglutit.

« Euh… Dans cet endroit ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? T'as la trouille ? Répondit Newt avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Peut-être bien. » Répondit-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

Le blond ricana puis se dirigea vers la ferme en tirant Joan par le bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Fit Joan.

\- On rentre, on va pas rester devant ce mur toute la journée.

\- Et tu as besoin de me brutaliser comme ça ? »

Newt éclata de rire et s'arrêta. Il lâcha Joan qui fit une grimace en se massant le bras. Un bruit métallique retentit alors et gronda dans tout le bloc. La jeune fille fit un bond sur le côté et se mis en position d'attaque.

« C'était quoi ce truc ? »

Newt se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire car il savait pertinemment qu'elle allait s'énerver s'il le faisait.

« C'est la boîte, elle nous ramène des vivres et d'autres trucs. »

Joan se détendit puis haussa les sourcils en lançant un regard à la boîte. Elle fit une grimace. Si ceux qui les avaient enfermés ici leur envoyaient des vivres c'est qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas leur mort. Alors que diable voulaient-ils ? Qu'ils s'entretuent poussés par la folie d'être bloqués entre quatre murs ? Et pourquoi un labyrinthe ? Un labyrinthe nom de dieu ! Quel en était l'intérêt ? Serait-ce une énigme à résoudre ? Un piège ? Une prison ?

Newt bougea alors et tourna les talons vers la ferme. Joan lança un dernier regard au labyrinthe en fronçant les sourcils et suivit le blond. Elle finit alors sa journée avec lui, à vadrouiller entre les différents groupes, passant des torcheurs aux sarcleurs, des sarcleurs aux coffreurs et ainsi de suite. En croisant les bâtisseurs, Paul et Roby avaient sauté de joie et fait de grands signes à Joan avant de se faire fermement réprimander par Gally, mécontent qu'ils se détournent de leurs tâches. La jeune fille avait alors ricané mais n'en avait pas dit plus.

Le repas du soir se passa simplement et dans la joie. Paul n'arrêtait pas de rire et de crier dans tous les sens et Ben expliqua à Joan qu'il avait bu de la mixture secrète de Gally. Mixture que Joan avait du goûter et qui était, d'après elle, horriblement délicieuse. La plupart des garçons restèrent choqués qu'elle apprécie la boisson et Paul, ainsi que Minho qui était assit plus loin, explosèrent de rire. Gally tapa alors dans le dos de la jeune fille et des rires s'élevèrent. La soirée se passa dans l'amusement le plus total, enfin pratiquement. Paul tomba la tête la première par terre du au fait qu'il avait trop bu et fut emmené à l'infirmerie. Mais sinon, tous les blocards s'amusèrent ce soir. Cependant, Joan ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise. Elle ne pouvait pas encore appeler le bloc, ''sa maison.''

* * *

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu!

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review!

A la prochaine !

EledethGaladhrim.

**PS :** _Cela me fait plaisir de voir qu'on suit ma fiction même si je ne poste pas très souvent, je vous remercie tous beaucoup de suivre mon histoire! Je vais essayer de suivre un rythme de publication mais je ne vous garantis rien! Merci encore!~_


	10. Chapter 9

Hey tout le monde! Bon, pour le rythme de publication, j'ai encore des progrès à faire hein mais bon la suite est là !

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**_

**Manon :** _Et oui, le retour ! J'aime beaucoup trop écrire pour ne pas revenir héhé. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira! ;)_

Bonne lecture chers amis. ~

* * *

Cette nuit là, Joan ne trouva pas le sommeil. Elle ne faisait que penser en fixant les feuilles au-dessus de sa tête. De plus, des bruits étranges retentissaient dans tout le bloc et Joan les identifia comme étant les murs du Labyrinthe qui se déplaçaient. Puis, en plein milieu de la nuit, un cri inhumain et aigu se fit entendre ce qui fit sursauter la jeune fille, la faisant presque tomber de son hamac. Elle avait donc jeté un regard circulaire sur les garçons mais aucun ne s'était réveillé alors elle en avait conclut que ce cri provenait d'un griffeur et qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'en écouter. Joan avait peur pour la première fois depuis sa sortie de la boîte. Elle avait peur de ces murs, de cet enfermement et de ne rien savoir sur le monde extérieur.

Ce matin, quand elle retrouva ces amis bâtisseurs au petit-déjeuner, Paul faillit s'étrangler avec son chocolat chaud -qu'il avait ensuite recraché sur Roby- en voyant sa tête, ce qui lui avait valu un coup de pied dans le genou de ce dernier et un froncement de sourcils de Ben. En effet, la jeune fille était pâle avec de monstrueuses cernes sous les yeux et les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés. Elle s'assit, tel un zombie, sur sa chaise et se mit à fixer le vide. Les bâtisseurs l'observèrent et seul Blaise, assis tout au bout de la table, se leva et fit le tour de cette dernière pour s'accroupir à la hauteur de la jeune fille.

« Est-ce que ça va Joan ? » Demanda-t-il en scrutant la moindre réaction de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules le regard dans le vide. En réalité, elle n'allait vraiment pas bien. Blaise se releva en fronçant les sourcils quand Fry apporta le petit-déjeuner de Joan. La jeune fille baissa les yeux sur son assiette et soupira. Au même moment, Jeff arriva devant la table tandis que Blaise retourna s'assoir.

« T'es prête la bleue ? Aujourd'hui tu passes la journée avec les med-jacks ! »

Joan tourna le regard vers le garçon et acquiesça. Elle se leva ensuite mais Ben lui attrapa le bras.

« T'as pas touché à ton assiette. T'es sûre que tout va bien ? Fit-il en plissant les yeux.

\- J'ai juste pas faim. » Répondit simplement Joan.

Puis il la lâcha et elle suivit Jeff qui sortit du réfectoire pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie.

Toute la journée, Joan fit la gueule d'après Clint. Elle se contentait de faire ce qu'on lui demandait sans rien dire, ce qui était passablement chiant pour les med-jacks. Ils lui montrèrent comment soigner une blessure superficielle, pour commencer, puis ils lui expliquèrent l'organisation de l'infirmerie ainsi que la façon de recoudre les plaies ouvertes. Mais tout cela n'intéressait pas Joan qui trouvait cela ennuyeux à mourir. Le soir, elle ne mangea pas et alla directement se coucher.

Le lendemain, la jeune fille se sentait un peu mieux et était même réveillée avant tout le monde -ainsi que les coureurs si elle en jugeait par les portes fermées-. D'après ce que lui avait dit Alby hier quand elle l'avait croisé -avant de se jeter comme une masse sur son hamac- aujourd'hui était le grand jour du rassemblement des matons pour décider quel métier elle exercerait. Elle avait donc évidemment sauté de joie à l'annonce d'une telle chose ! Non, en fait, elle s'était contentée de lui sourire légèrement puis de le contourner.

Joan se leva de son hamac et décida de se balader en attendant de voir les portes s'ouvrir. Elle alla dans la forêt, marcha longuement et se sentit terriblement seule. Newt lui avait dit qu'un nouveau venait chaque mois, elle espérait en réalité que le prochain soit une fille. Joan soupira.

« Quelle vie de merde. » Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

La jeune fille s'arrêta alors et releva la tête. Elle était arrivée face aux portes Nord, ou peut-être était-ce les portes Ouest ? Elle n'aurait pu le dire. Un mouvement sur la gauche la fit bondir, un garçon venait d'arriver. Il était grand, baraqué, brun, visiblement aux yeux verts, et portait un sac à dos. Sûrement un coureur. Ce dernier remarqua la présence de Joan et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? »

La blocarde n'apprécia pas du tout mais alors pas du tout le ton qu'il avait pris et fronça les sourcils à son tour.

« J'me balade, pourquoi ? Un problème ? » Répondit-elle.

Le garçon eut un rire moqueur et s'approcha. Joan recula d'un pas.

« Le problème c'est que t'as pas à fouiner près des portes. T'es pas un coureur, déclara-t-il en la regardant de haut en bas, de toute façon, tu pourras jamais l'être.

\- Oh parce que c'est un honneur d'être un coureur peut-être ?

\- Evidemment, tu crois quoi gamine ? »

Ce fut au tour de Joan de s'approcher du garçon en le foudroyant du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches là ? Tu crois que tu me fais peur peut-être ?

\- Tu devrais te méfier fillette, me cause pas comme ça.

\- Je vais me gêner. »

Elle le fusilla du regard tandis qu'il posait son sac à dos sur le sol. Joan déglutit, qu'est-ce qu'il avait en tête celui-là ? Il se fit craquer la tête, les épaules ainsi que les doigts et se mit brusquement en position d'attaque.

« T'as du caractère mais t'es qu'une fille, je vais te casser en deux. »

C'était pas bon ça. Joan plissa les yeux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux toi à la fin ?

\- Te prouver qu'une fille aussi faible que toi n'a pas sa place chez les coureurs mais plutôt chez les Torcheurs. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi on t'a envoyée ici ! Tu sers à rien !

\- Alors là, tu vas morfler. »

Joan bondit sur le garçon qui ne s'y attendait pas et ils basculèrent sur le sol. Elle lui donna un premier coup de poing dans la mâchoire qu'il ne pu éviter mais, grâce à sa musculature clairement plus développée que celle de la jeune fille, il la fit basculer contre le sol et lui donna un coup dans le ventre puis dans le nez, sur le front, dans la mâchoire, bref, il la rua de coups. Elle arriva à en esquiver certains mais elle s'en pris beaucoup quand même, alors, elle attrapa le garçon par le cou et lui donna un cou de boule qui l'étourdit quelque peu avant de voir le garçon disparaître de son champ de vision… Disparaître ? Avait-elle frappé trop fort au point de voir flou ?

Joan tourna la tête et aperçut le garçon vautré sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin qui semblait dans les vapes. Un point noir apparut alors devant son nez qui se transforma vite en la silhouette d'un garçon, plus précisément celle de Minho. Ce dernier lui tendit la main et Joan la prit en tremblant. Il la releva doucement mais elle s'écarta tout de suite de ses bras. Plusieurs secondes passèrent durant lesquelles Joan tenta vainement de retrouver un rythme cardiaque et respiratoire normal.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ? » Demanda Minho, brisant ainsi le silence.

La jeune fille se passa une main sous le nez et sur le front, elle saignait. Elle grimaça puis se tourna ensuite vers Minho en reniflant et lui sourit faiblement.

« Je pense que ça se voyait non ? Répondit-elle doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ce con ? Fit Minho en lançant un regard furtif au coureur étalé sur le sol.

\- Comment ça ce qu'il m'a dit ? Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ou ce qu'il t'a fait peut importe, pour en arriver aux mains ? »

La jeune fille regarda le garçon sur le sol puis se concentra sur Minho. Il avait les bras croisés et la sondait.

« Rien de très important. Fit-elle.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule.

\- Ça te regarde pas de toute façon.

\- Tout ce qui touche aux coureurs me regarde, alors répond !

\- Non. »

Et Joan détala. Elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible mais c'était sans compter sur les réflexes du maton des coureurs qui s'élança à sa poursuite. La jeune fille courrait vite mais pas assez pour distancer Minho. Ce dernier arriva à sa hauteur, lui attrapa le bras et, dans un mouvement parfaitement -et étrangement- contrôlé, la bouscula sur le côté pour qu'elle atterrisse le dos contre le mur du Labyrinthe. Joan le percuta assez violemment mais fut quand même retenue par la poigne de l'asiatique qui semblait furieux. La jeune fille déglutit et tenta vainement de se dégager mais le garçon lui attrapa les épaules pour les clouer contre le mur.

« Maintenant tu vas arrêter de faire l'idiote et me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ! Cria-t-il.

\- Rien. Du. Tout. » Gronda Joan en le fusillant du regard.

Minho resserra ses poings autour de ses épaules et se rapprocha d'elle.

« Je te préviens, fais pas la maline avec moi Joan, je rigole pas.

\- Ah oui ? Tu vas me frapper peut-être ? Et bien vas-y, je t'attends ! » Fit-elle en serrant les dents.

Contre toute attente, Minho explosa de rire. Joan écarquilla alors les yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à celui-là ? Le garçon lui lâcha les épaules, ce qui la fit tomber sur les fesses.

« T'es vraiment excellente comme fille ! Alala… Je crois que j'ai compris ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Ah bon ? S'exclama Joan en arquant un sourcil.

\- Ouais ! »

Il lui tendit la main pour la deuxième fois de la journée mais Joan n'en eut cure et se releva seule. Minho arqua alors à tour un sourcil tandis que la jeune fille croisa les bras. Le coureur soupira puis se reconcentra sur Joan.

« Il y a certains garçons qui ne voient pas ton arrivée d'un bon œil. Y a même un groupe qui magouille pour te faire détester et Pyth en fait partie.

\- Le gars là-bas ? Demanda Joan en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Yep. Tu devrais te méfier, ils ont pas l'air de plaisanter.

\- Génial. »

Joan soupira en se passant une main sur le visage. Comme si elle avait besoin de ça.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Newt aux côtés de Minho. Le blond eut soudain un sursaut et fit une grimace.

« Nom de dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fichu pour avoir une tronche pareille ? » S'écria-t-il.

Minho ricana mais Joan ne releva pas et se contenta d'hausser les épaules pour répondre à Newt. Ce dernier eut un temps de flottement puis il se reprit.

« Bon, c'est pas tout mais les matons nous attendent, en route. »

Le blond tourna ensuite les talons et Minho lança un regard à Joan qui signifiait clairement « j'en ai pas fini avec toi » que Joan ignora superbement avant de suivre les deux garçons. Ils arrivèrent ensuite à la ferme où ils entrèrent dans une pièce sombre, sans fenêtres, qui donna la chair de poule à la jeune fille. Plusieurs garçons, une dizaine environ, étaient assis sur des chaises en demi-cercle face à une table calée contre un mur sur laquelle Alby était assis, les bras croisés et les yeux plissés. Joan reconnut Gally, Winston, Zart, Fry et Clint parmi les garçons. Minho la poussa devant Alby qui descendit de la table en la jaugeant du regard.

Quelques secondes passèrent où les deux adolescents se fixaient, enfin se toisaient plutôt qu'autre chose, puis Alby ouvrit enfin la bouche.

« Que le rassemblement commence ! » Hurla-t-il.

Les autres crièrent pour réponse et Alby empoigna Joan par les épaules pour la retourner.

« Bien, nous nous réunissons en ce jour pour déterminer le métier de Joan. Je sais bien que d'habitude, chaque nouveau doit faire deux semaines de stages avant d'être choisi mais là, on est face à quelque chose d'inhabituel. Donc n'y allons pas par quatre chemins, nous avons du boulot à faire ! Alors ce sera vote à main levé et rapide s'il-vous-plaît ! »

Les matons se regardèrent tous avant de chuchoter entre eux. Joan les observa un instant puis se dégagea de l'emprise du leader. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la touche de la sorte. Alby ricana mais ne dit rien de plus et croisa les bras en reculant pour se caler contre la table.

Le volume sonore augmenta soudainement entre les matons, ils ne semblaient pas être d'accord entre eux. Joan fronça les sourcils et son regard tomba sur Newt qui haussa les épaules. Puis, ils se tournèrent tous vers elle et l'un des garçons qu'elle ne connaissait pas, commença à parler.

« On est pas d'accord mais on peut commencer le vote. »

Alby acquiesça et Joan commença à se ronger les ongles. Ils firent un rapide tour d'assemblée et les métiers qui ressortirent furent « sarcleur » et « bâtisseur ». Un maton avait cependant hurlé torcheur mais les autres l'avaient foudroyé du regard et le pauvre garçon s'était enfoncé sur sa chaise, l'air penaud. Gally se leva alors et se tourna vers ses compagnons.

« Je sais que les bâtisseurs l'aiment tous mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que je la prenne ! C'est une fille ! Et une fille ça à moins de force qu'un mec ! S'écria-t-il en levant les bras en l'air.

\- T'as bien vu que c'était pas une fille normale ? C'est un monstre ! » Répondit un autre type inconnu à Joan.

La jeune fille faillit s'étrangler en avalant sa salive. Non mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

« Hey ! J'te permets pas toi ! Cria-t-elle.

\- Toi avec ta gueule balafrée, tu la ramènes pas ! »

Joan serra les poings et fondit sur le garçon pour l'attraper par le col. D'un même mouvement, Minho, Alby et Newt se jetèrent sur elle pour l'en empêcher ce qui propulsa Gally sur le côté. Sous le choc des trois garçons, Joan lâcha brutalement le maton qui s'effondra sur une chaise avant de tomber à la renverse. La jeune fille fut tirée en arrière par les trois autres et ils la balancèrent sur la table. Joan se cogna alors le dos contre le mur -une fois encore- et grinça des dents. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à la brutaliser tout le temps ? Elle rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le regard pire que noir du leader qui la pointa du doigt. Joan écarquilla des yeux et eut tout à coup des sueurs froides.

« Toi, va falloir calmer tes ardeurs. Sinon je te balance du haut de la Falaise, fille ou pas fille. » Gronda-t-il.

Joan déglutit et acquiesça doucement en baissant les yeux. Le jeune homme lui lança un dernier regard avant de se retourner et s'adresser à l'assemblée de matons.

« Bon, comme vous ne semblez pas d'accord et que Gally ne veut pas de fille chez lui, elle ira chez les sarcleurs. C'est pas très dur pour une fille ça et puis, il nous en manque de toute façon. »

Zart approuva en levant son pouce en l'air et les autres n'eurent d'autre choix que d'accepter la décision. Alby leur cria ensuite de retourner à leur boulot et les blocards détalèrent. Il se tourna ensuite vers la jeune fille qui fixait ses mains, sans rien dire. A vrai dire, le regard du leader l'avait complètement refroidie. Il inspira alors un grand coup pour faire résonner sa voix.

« Minho, va faire ton boulot et toi Newt, emmène-la à l'infirmerie et après, jette-la dans le gnouf. »

* * *

Voilà, voilà !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, malgré le tempérament un peu spécial de Joan x)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, cela me ferait très plaisir!

A la prochaine!

EledethGaladhrim.


End file.
